Camping in the woods Part 2: Summer has come!
by Akary-chan
Summary: In the previous part they got in touch with nature and got to know eachother better, they just finished school and it’s time to see what they’re up to now.
1. Last day of school!

**(Camping in the woods part 2)Summer has come**

**Summary:**In the previous part they got in touch with nature and got to know eachother better, they just finished school and it's time to see what they're up to now.

**Chapter 1: Last day of school!**

''ZZZZZZZ'' Shikamaru was asleep on his desk while drooling.

-HIT!-

''Argh! Just let me sleep!'' he complained.

''Wake up, lazy-ass! It's the last day of school at least stay awake for that!'' Ino whispered at him.

The others weren't interested either by what was happening in the classroom so they found some other stuff to do: Kyo was drawing women, Kira was writing horror movie titles and dates so she won't forget to see them, Sakura was looking outside while Sasuke was looking at her sticking his tongue out which made her mad enough to rip it out of his mouth, Hinata was looking straight at her desk blushing because Naruto kept talking to her and looking at her face constantly, Ino was trying to get Shikamaru's attention but with no success and Ten-Ten and Neji were chatting about funny stuff and laughing together in silence.

Just then Iruka turned around and saw Naruto talk. He then walked silently at his desk without the blonde boy noticing that his teacher was right behind him. Iruka then yelled at him which made Naruto fall off his desk and crash onto the cold and solid floor.

''You baka! It's the last day of school and you can't even stay calm and listen to what I say!'' he approached him.

''Ahah….sorry…'' his eyes were big like basketballs.

''That's what you get for being an idiot'' Sakura sighed.

''Eh…let him be…he's just like an animal….dumb and idiotic'' Sasuke said in a bored tone.

''That was the same thing'' the girl said.

''Then make it X2'' Sasuke grinned.

''Hey…this is getting boring….what should we do after we finish school?'' Ten-Ten whispered to them.

''I dunno…go to a movie…smoke crack…'' Kyo said.

''…baka'' Ino slapped her forehead.

''And that's how we got to survive in this horrible, cold and bad world'' Iruka finished.

''THE END!'' Naruto yelled full of happiness.

''…yes. But there are still 5 minutes left before the bell rings so you'll have to wait some more'' their teacher smiled.

''This is torture,man!'' Sasuke fell off his chair landing on Neji who fell first because of too much boredom.

''Ouch my spleen!'' Neji roared.

''You two get out now!'' Iruka yelled.

''Yeah! Let's go mark the territory in the bathroom!'' Sasuke suggested.

''Don't even think about it'' their sensei said in a cold tone.

''make a run for it,man!'' Sasuke shouted.

''Hey! Get back here!'' Iruka ran after them.

''YEAH! Sasuke our saviour!'' some girls chanted in unison.

**On the halls**

''AAAAAAAAAAAHAHA!'' Sasuke laughed very loudly while running for his life.

''Wait till I grab your head!'' Iruka roared.

**In class**

''Hope he doesn't get in too much trouble…'' Sakura got worried.

''Like you care'' Ino laughed.

**On the halls**

''You didn't even get closer to me!'' Sasuke yelled running' ''You're so slow!'' he teased until he tripped and…

''Ouch my bal- a?'' he looked over his shoulder.

He then quickly got up, held his hand between his legs and kept running.

''In this state he doesn't have a chance to get away from me!'' Iruka thought.

He managed to get into class before his teacher saw him and hid behind a curtain.

-RING!-

''YEAH!'' everyone said in unison.

Then they started running, tripping and stepping over other people who fell before they got there. They stopped in front of the school, all ten of them.

''So…go to some movie or something?'' Ten-Ten asked.

''Let's see Titanic again!'' Ino smiled.

''Aw man…this would be the 11th time this year we saw it'' Kira cried.

''I hate that gay idiot!'' Kyo somplained.

''We're going tomorrow! I wanna relax now home and play some bascketball with the guys!'' Sasuke commented.

''Okay then…bye guys!'' the girls waved and so did the guy then they split in two teams until all of them got home for lunch.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Yes this is the shortest chapter I've ever written but I can't say much about the last day of school, right?**

**And I think this story will be longer than Part1 of camping in the woods: Camping in the woods. Yeah that sounds retarded but I had to put the same title so that you can recognize it and realize it has the same characters as before.**

**R&R **


	2. Cinema, disco, gay bar!

**Chapter 2: Cinema, disco, … gay bar!**

-BEEP -BEEP-

''Be right there! Hold your pants!'' Naruto yelled at his cellphone as he tried to look for something on his laptop.

-BEEP-BEEP-

''ARGH! I'm coming…baka cell!'' he cussed.

-FLIP-

''Hello? Oh, hey Hinata-chan!'' he smiled as he greed the girl.

''N-Naruto-kun… I was wondering if you can come with us at the cinema tonight…'' she managed to say.

''AAH! SURE! Is everyone coming?'' he sounded excited.

''U-um..well Shikamaru –kun said he won't come but Ino promised us that she'll convince him to come…''

''GREAT! When do we meet and where?'' the blonde yelled at his phone, happy.

''In the center of Konoha at the Three Fountains of Destiny at 6 pm. And p-please Naruto-kun don't be late'' Hinata said to him knowing that Naruto is so obsessed with ramen that he would even forget his name.

''Okay then! Meet you there!'' and then he closed the phone.

''Hmmm…I should buy her some flowers too… I AM a gentleman after all'' the boy thought.

**5:55 pm**

''Where's that Naruto?'' Sakura and Ino thought in annoyance.

''He sure is late again.. he won't make it until 6pm… Iknew I shouldn't have bothered coming here from the start'' Shikamaru said.

''What's wrong? Too baka to wait?'' Ino teased him.

''Shut up, you!'' he got annoyed.

''You don't need to loose your patience, lazy'' Sasuke said in his usual cool style and tone.

''Unless there's a cnodo-'' Neji got interrupted.

-PINCH!-

''Ouch!'' he screamed in pain. ''Why did you do that for!'' he prepaired to punch Sasue.

''I told you not to talk about that! And anyway I got over it!'' he blushed and turned around.

''Ah… 10 seconds left'' Shikamaru sighed.

Everyone started counting.

''5..4..3..2..1-''

''HELLOOOO everyone!'' he greeted them in a loud tone. ''Right on time stupid'' Sasuke laughed.

''What! You bastard! How can u call me an idiot since I arrived on time!'' he got hysterical.

''Nevermind…''

Then they all ran to catch the movie they planned to see again.

''Not that movie…'' Sasuke thought sighing.

''I want my mommy'' Kyo cried in his mind.

'''God please just shoot me in the brains and it will be all over!'' Neji thought.

''This will be the most troublesome thing I've ever seen and been to… I wish I was a girl at least it wouldn't be so annoying to see girly stuff…'' Shikamaru complained.

''Yeah! Never saw a BIG ship sink in my life! Oh boy! Oh boy!'' Naruto was soo excited.

**At the cinema**

''Aw, man! It already started!'' Naruto sid.

''No problem! We can still get in'' Sakura grinned.

As they entered the big and dark room they kept tripping over people so they can reach some free seats.

''Ouch!'' one fat ladie yelled at Naruto because he accidentally kicked her face with his ass. ''Watch it ,boy!'' she threatened.

''Baka Narut-'' Sauke didn't finish his sentence because he tripped and fell on a cute, beautiful an nice girl.. right on her lap leaning over to her face. They were so close to eachother, inches apart from their faces and they both blushed then Sasuke retreated quickly apologizing.

''Ah.. sorry about that…'' Sasuke said, red appearing again on his cheeks while he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

''It's okay! We usually make silly mistakes'' the girls giggled.

She had red long hair, green eyes, and orange short dress which revealed her long an perfect legs, with brown-colored shoes which kind of matched her skirt. As the raven-haired boy started at her and while she stared back watching him blushing even more, Sakura finally came and grabbed Sasuke's hand.

''Let's go, Romeo! We don't want to miss the movie.'' She said a bit annoyed because of the scene.

''Eh..oh yeah! Right…'' Sasuke laughed and let himself be carried by hand by the pink-haired girl.

At last they got to their seats and watched the movie: Ino was staying close to Shikamaru holding him by the arm and both blushing at the kinky parts, Ten-Ten and Neji watched interested and at ''those'' scenes one of them put his/her hand on the others', Kyo and Kira got over their shyness and were kissing when they lot like it, Naruto was holding Hinata by the back giving her sometimes winks and smiling, while Sakura was watching it and Sasuke kept stealing quick glimpses at the girl he met earlier.

''Hey, stop doing that and pay attention to the movie'' Sakura said to him.

''Why do you care?'' he responded and then turned his head in the red-haired girls' way.

''If you like her why don't you ask her for a date!'' Sakura said in a ironic tone.

''That's what I'm gonna do after his stupid movie ends…''

''It's not stupid!'' she roared.

'Mmmhmmm'' he didn't pay much attention to her.

While the movie was rolling Sakura observed that the others were having so much fun with each other, making great couples and she was the only one alone. Maybe Sasuke wasn't the man for her but inside… deep inside her heart she knew she liked him… even loved him.

After the movie ended the couples retreated to the exit leaving Sasuke and Sakura behind. But as he got a chance, Sasuke quickly rushed to the girl he met before and started talking to her.

''Hey… since that ahem… accident happened today I would like to apologize by inviting you out for lunch for whatever you want''

''Aw.. that's so sweet-''

''Wanker'' Sakura cursed Sasuke.

''- of you to apologize that way! Well I find it nice and polite to accept your invitation.'' The girl answered.

''Is there any chance that Imight find out your name?'' Sasuke laughed blushing again.

''Ah, how could I forget! Silly me!'' she giggled. ''It's Karei.. actually Mikuto Karei'' she smiled.

''Then if you're free at 5 pm tomorrow we can go'' he said.

''Ah no I can't this Wednesday or this week… next Wednesday sounds good?''

''Sure… I'll pick you up if you want''

''If that's what you wish… here: my phone number and address in case something happens'' she joked.

Then Kyo came and grabbed Sasuke's hand.

''Come on, lover-boy. We got a disco to trash''

''Aw, man!'' Sasuke complained.

''Geez what took you so long!'' Ten-Ten said annoyed.

''None of your buisness'' he stuck out his tongue.

''Watch it, Uchiha! These fists are made for killing'' Neji threatened.

''You can't even kill a fly''

''Try me'' Neji smirked.

''Later!''

And all this time Sakura watched the two scenes without saying anything… only feeling the jealousy in her heart rising every second.

''Let's go'' she said in a emotionless tone.

Everyone looked at her in a weird way thinking what's wrong with her. Sakura then looked quickly with th corner of her eye in Sasuke's direction but all she could see was the boy looking behind him to see Karei once more. ''Ah… I think I'm in love!'' Sasuke giggled.

''Stop talking about yourself and let's go'' Kyo got impatient.

Sakura was only staring at the ground while walking, remembering the good times she and Sasuke had together. All those pranks and fights now meant… nothing.

**On the way to the disco**

As Sakura tried to get across the street she didn't notice a car that was coming her way. She was right in front of it when someone grabbed her hand quickly. Inside her mind she smiled but when she turned to see her savior she didn't see who she expected to see and then she stopped smiling. The one who grabbed her hand was Ten-Ten.

''Thanks…'' Sakura bowed a little.

''Geez can't you watch where you're going! I don't want to get my clothes dirty because of your splatted brain and loose blood'' he gestured.

''Why do you care!'' she screamed and then ran away in the night.

''Aw,man.. I hoped this wouldn't happen anytime soon…'' Ino sighed.

''What's her problem anyway!'' Sasuke said annoyed.

''Everyone showed Sasuke a quick cold look then turned back to their business… I mean walking to the club.. discoteque.

**Inside the club**

Every pair started dancing except Sasuke who was drinking some whiskey aside watching their moves.

''Hey… I can't believe you're here!'' a voice said surprised.

''Huh..?'' Sasuke turned his head to see Karei.

''You!.. I mean what are you doing here!'' he looked pleased and surprised as well.

''I went home after the movie ended and since there was nothing cool to do there I decided to go and visit this disco.. what a coincidence!'' she said the last word in a loud tone.

He blushed again. ''A good one too..heh… so want a drink? I'm buying tonight''

''Ah uhm…. I'll have some beer!'' she raised her hand like se was victorious about something.

''Then I'll have some too!'' Sasuke rushed.

And then all that night while the others were dancing to death, Sasuke and Karei were getting drunk and at the end they drank a total of 9 beers. They were totally drunk. Sasuke took a chance and invited Karei to his home, a big house, full of modern and expensive stuff… for his parents were both well-known and famous doctors, and thus they had a lot of money but less time for themselves and their second and smallest son.

''If yah leike.. ye can cam at meh house toonaght'' he manages to say.

''I'd beh delighted too'' Karei laughed and hiccupped.

''But first you gotta gave meh a long let…uh..saye… 10 second kissz''

''Oh..su-suure….'' she got closer to him and was almost ''there'' until someone grabbed Sasuke's hair and dragged him by it outside the club.

''Lovetime is over, darling! We got to go in the last place on the list.. and this will wake you up!'' Kyo smirked.

''Fucker..'' Sasuke cursed until he passed out.

**A few minutes later…**

''grrr….'' Sasuke roared in his sleep.

-POKE-

''Stop poking my ass…'' he tried to slap the one who kept touching him in his beauty sleep.

''He has a fine one.. just look at this piece of hotness'' a man said.

''Eh..what? Where am I? ..OUCH my head!'' he grabbed his head with his palm as he squeezed his eyes in pain.

''Wake up darling… we want to know you're name.. I think I'm in love with you!'' the same man said.

''Me too!'' another man said.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and looked up to see a blinding light face his eyes.

''Take that thing away from me!'' he ordered.

''Sure.. . the color of it is silly anyway…'' the first man said again.

''Wake up,dear!'' the second guy spoke.

''I'm up! I' m up!'' he yelled

But just then he saw right in front of him two men dressed like women: lipstick, dresses, fake long eyelashes, make-up, high-hell shoes and long red nails. Sasuke looked as if he was just shot.

''Am I in hell!'' he screamed.

''Not really… well..heh.. it's HOT as in hell but you're cold as ice… let us make you sweat of so much-''

-PUNCH-

''Get away from me, you freaks!'' Sasuke yelled. ''Where are my friends!'' he asked the bartender quickly.

''They're in room 302. This is a gay bar after all and they're straight because they came in with some girls but we gave them an empty room since they paid me for that. And they said you would like it here a lot and actually they all came here only for you to have fun.''

''What!''

''Well … it seems they lied… '' he looked sad. ''Oh well… my ex left me and… uhm just go and find your friends'' he smiled at the end''

-SLAM-

''YOU!'' Sasuke pointed a finger at them.

''Yup us… we're not aliens ya know'' Kyo joked.

''Why the hell did you take me here! I'm not gay!'' Sasuke yelled at the top of his lungs.

-MUSIC SUDDENLY STOPS-

''What!'' all gay men in the bar roared.

Then they took him and his friends and threw then outside the bar. Before Sasuke flew out the door one of the men who were disguised as women said loudly at Sasuke:

''Don't you want my number, honey!''

''NO!'' he managed to say before he landed in the trash bin.

''Thanks a lot, Sasuke! Now we all stink!'' Neji brushed the dirt off his clothes.

''God.. it's 6 34 am… we better head home'' Ino looked at her watch.

''I'm very tired now….'' Shikamaru sighed.

'' Then we're going to split and go home'' Kyo said and took Kira by hand to EAST.

''Bye!'' the ShikaIno couple waved at the others.

''See ya some other time!'' Ten-Ten said to the others then Neji put his hand behind her neck and they walked together home.

''Looks like you're going alone today, Sasuke-baka'' Naruto laughed.

''Good day, Sasuke-san…'' Hinata said before she walked with Naruto to NORTH.

''Great… oh well I guess I better head home and get some sleep… this night was too much for me…'' he scratched his hair and then headed WEST.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Yup this chappie was longer than the other.. coz this one took me like 4 pages and a bit to write it .**

**Eh well hope you liked this one R&R bitchez ore you won't get to see the next chapter!  Muahahaha**


	3. What does your heart say?

**What does your heart say?**

''Um…. Shikamaru…. Don't you think this situation is turning rather bad?'' Ino asked her boyfriend while he was ''listening'' to the clouds and relaxing.

''Eh well.. whatever it is ….it's simply troublesome to me'' he responded.

''But we should do something about this you know!'' Ino yelled at him.

''It isn't that bad anyway…. Everything will be alright soon! Just let me sleep…'' he complained and turned his eyes to see the clouds flying free.

''And you expect to be called a friend now?'' she said before leaving upset.

''Meh… why is me the only one who has to do something for the others?''

**At Sakura's house**

''I didn't think I would end like this….'' Sakura stared at a picture of Sasuke sitting next to Naruto who was staring at him back. ''Ah… the old days'' she thought smiling.

''I guess I should put up with this situation anyway…. It's not like he could be my half. I should go for someone else… and he would be-''

-KNOCK-

''Oh! Yeah, coming!'' she reached the door and saw Sasuke holding a necklace in his hand.

''You forgot this you clumsy fo-''

-SLAM-

''Yuup! It feels good!'' she yelled in her empty house. ''If I keep doing this I'll definetly be immune to that idiot'' Sakura punched the air.

**At Naruto's house**

''N-Naruto-kun…'' Hinata sounded worried.

''M…yeah… ''

'''Naruto-kun what h-happened?'' Hinata go closer to his bed.

''I'm sleeping.. let me sleep….'' he said.

''Please get up!'' she grabbed his hand.

''I'm up… I'm up!'' he scratched his head. ''AH! Who wet my bed!'' he yelled.

''N-Naruto-kun..'' she sighed.

''AND IT SMELLS JUST LIKE-''

''PIE!''Kiba shouted heading towards his friends'house,Couji.

''Back again?'' Chouji smiled while forcing a full hand of chips in his mouth.

''Mmhmmm…and I'm not leaving until I eat that damn pie! Itadakimasu!'' he said loudly before he started eating it. But then he stopped and looked at the mark on it.

''God damn… that thing's like long with two circles on it sides. Wuz that?''he asked curiously.

''Oh…''Chouji answered.''It looks just like a-''

''-weener! I want another one! This one is rotten! I can smell it!'' Ino shouted at a guy who selled hot dogs. ''Are you kidding me! I'm not paying extra! It's your fault it looks and smells like this! And it has two things sticking out with another two much smaller sticking of of those… they 'simply look like two –''

'' –watermellons! Fresh watermelons! Come and get them while they're still juicy and fresh and soft! You would want to take a lick of-''

''-peas! Where are my peas!'' Sasuke yelled at his brother while looking in the fridge.

''Dear little bro, you must learn o protect your… holy dear! That pile of poo on TV looks just like-''

''Sasuke!''Sakura shouted in her empty house.''How can you be such a jerk and ignore me like that! I won'let you! This really means war!'' she cried.''I miss your pale face, your adorable lips and you head that looks just like an-''

''Assmonkey! It looks sooo weird ahahaha!'' Naruto laughed as he stared at the baboon in front of him sleeping.

''Naruto-kun… the reason why I came here with you is…'' Hinata looked in his eyes and approached him, leaving only 5 cm between their faces.

Naruto blushed.

''I want to talk to you about Sakura-chan…''

Naruto sticked out his hand from his pants and the other from Hinata's ass.

''OH! That!'' he replied.

''Naruto-kun'' she sweat dropped. ''The problem is this is getting serious… and I want to help out Sakura-chan because she's my friend…''

''Then we will make them get together somehow!'' Naruto made Hinata's face more pale.

''I don't think it's good for you to take care of these things, Naruto-kun…'' she replied sadly. ''Eh? Na-Naruto-kun? Where are you?''

**3 am, Sasuke's house**

A rock hit Sasuke's window. Nothing. Again. Nothing.

''God dammit you gay asshole stop dreaming and came here!'' Naruto shouted from beneath the window.

''Yes..is anyone out there?'' a granny called and hardly opened the window.

''Oh crap! Wrong window!'''Naruto whispered and ran away.

He walked for 4 minutes then said: ''Kay this is it!'' he said proudly as he entered the house. He walked down the dark hall and entered in the dormitory:

''Wake the fuck up, bitch! We need to talk and YOU have to do something important!''

The person woke up and stood up on the bed (on his ass) and said:

''Indeed … really important!'' the guy turned on the light and..

''Holy shit! You're not Sasuke! You look like a friggin'…''

''…beer! I love beer'' a drunk guy kept shouting out on the street.

''Is there any problem with that, honey?'' he teased Naruto.

''Jesus, I'm out of here!'' he ran away.

**15 minutes later…**

''Did anything happen, Naruto-kun?'' Hinata said as she opened the door for him.

''No.. just some freaks out there…''

''Um… Sasuke is waiting for you in the living room…''

''Eh! Ho-''

''I contacted him by mobile phone''

''www.. kay''

''what do you want, baka! I don't need to be waken up by your girlfriend at night!''

''She's not my girlfriend!'' Naruto shouted at him.

'' Dumbass just get to the point! I was havin'a nice dream anyway..'' Sasuke yawned.

''Why are you acting like this !''

''Like what!''

''Like a-''

''FUCKER!'' Hinata shouted in the kitchen when she burned her hair by accident.

''Dude.. I don't know what you\re talking about.. I didn't do anything to anyone…'' Sasuke yawned again.

''Don't lie! Why are you treating Sakura-chan like garbage!''

''Why is that YOUR problem! It isn't your business who or what I talk about to who… or what I do to others, understand?''

A moment of silence.

''It's like ruining paradise! You're throwing away something precious!'' Naruto shouted.

''Oh! Oh really? What? What am I throwing! If you're so smart tell me!''

''Sa-''

''Oh don't tell me! You want to say that Sakura should be and stay something more than a friend to me! Who are you to decide my fate, Naruto?''

''Lame answer, it's just for the good of you both! I'm opening your eyes!''

''I don't care!'' Sasuke threw a cup at Naruto and it hit him at the cheek and the cup broke.

''Argh!'' Naruto cried in pain while blood flushed out of his cheek.

''Naruto-kun!'' Hinata shouted as he called 911.

''I shouldn't be standing here…'' Sasuke whispered and ran away.

As he walked on the empty roads in the night he thought it was better if he just left his friends because they don't seem to have good opinions about his new love.

''Ch… I'll ask her for advice…'' he disappeared in the darkness.

**Next Day, at the hospital**

''I heard what happened to Naruto! Who did this?'' Sakura asked Hinata in the waiting room.

''Well… some-someone attacked him on the street while he was heading back home from shopping some stuff…'''

''Someone? Did he see the attacker?''

''No, it was too dark…''

''I see… well… this is unusual and maybe I should tell you what I think right now but it's pretty weird that Sasuke didn't come to visit him at all… despite the ''friendship'' between them…''

''I forgot to tell him''

''He should have called by now…''

''Maybe he's too busy to call…''

''Hahah… great joke… even though they don't seem to get along too well they are truly close friends and I believe nothing is more important in this world than Naruto for him…''

''Who knows…'' Hinata looked pale becauseshe didn't want to Sakura to find out the true reason. She already assumed that Sasuke thought about leaving their group.

**Same time, near the East river, between the woods**

''Long time no see, champ!'' a thin guy with dark coloured skin and green hair saluted him.

''Yoroi-san..'' Sasuke greeted and he sighed.

''The rest of the group is here somewhere. I preferred to stay here so I can some some goods'' Yoroi replied.

''I left my gang…''

''You're welcome here''

''I'm sorry this happened but maybe we weren't really friends... this proved it to me…''

''Shall I call the others? Your gal asked about you this morning'' he pinched Sasuke and laughed.

Sasuke blushed and punched him in the shoulder.

''You little asshole…'' he joked.


	4. Friends or Foes?

**Chapter 4: Friends or foes?**

**Naruto's house**

''I wanna be a rockstar!'' Naruto was singing naked in his bathroom, until he accidentally swallowed his soap and slipped and hit his head against the floor, making a nice little blood pond.

Sakura was walking down Naruto's street and she suddenly saw water dripping out of his house.

''What the?'' she ran into it and saw Naruto butt-naked on the floor.

Although it was quite a pathetic sight she called the ambulance and he was taken to the hospital. When the rest heard the news they rushed to see if he's okay. This time it was serious.

''Although I hate that parrot-faced idiot I wish he could be here, because I had lots of fun with him…'' Naruto let a tear and started singing:

''Somedayyyy, even if you're away from my lo-'' he chocked as Sakura forced a potato down his mouth.

''Shut the fuck up and eat!''

**Sasuke's house**

The raven-haired boy woke up feeling a bit lonely. No more phone calls, no more fooling around, no more sudden crashes in his house. He raised heavily from his bed, shaved his face and other parts until-

''AAAAAHHH!!! My –''

''Wang! Harry waved his WANG and silvery stuff came out of it'' a Harry Potter fan addict read from a fanfiction site.

When he finished, he went outside and waited for his gang near a lake between some woods. Firstly, Karei appeared in the usual Avril Lavigne punk-rock style that made him drool in his mind and stare continuously.

''Well..well…Finally back together. Come with me, I'll take you to the rest of the guys'' she said and gave him a long kiss.

Five people were waiting for them smoking or taunting eachother: Yoroi, Takechi (a tall blonde boy with long hair in a pony tail), Zaku (a small blue-haired boy dressed heavily like a gangsta), Satsuki (aka Hentai, red-haired hottie boy full of perversity), Mitsuki (white haired boy of medium length with sunglasses on).

''Finally! You're here, my man! We need you so much'' Yoroi greeted him.

''Yo peeps! What do you need me for?''

Karei sat and watched Sasuke's face, grinning. Then she eyed Yoroi and the gang laughed a bit.

''Well…you see..we need to move out from our place and we need someone to hold some boxes for us…maybe you can hold them till we find a place''

'' I don't know..'' Sasuke wondered.

''It's perfectly okay!''

''Ok, I guess I can help you out''

''Thanks pal'' Yoroi pat his back.

Then they took all the stuff to Sasuke's house.

''Wait here , we'll bring more'' the green-haired dude said and they all left.

After 10 minutes Sasuke was rushed by some masked policemen and took at the station.

**In the cell**

''You idiot!'' a voice said.

''Huh?'' Sasuke sighed full of anger because his new friends backstabbed him.

''If you wouldn't have called the cops they wouldn't have taken all my precious weed!'' Itachi cired.

''You had weed in our hose?!''

**At the hospital**

''Lol, guess what! Sasuke's in jail, he got busted for illegal weapon possession!'' Neji laughed.

Sakura froze at what she heard and started to think with doubt.

''Will mom make pizza tonight or pasta?''

''Let's be frank, we can't abandon him and I bet his lovely group did this to have fun. We gotta do something'' Ten-Ten said.

''Yeah, without him, we can't have fun at all plus I know where his girlfriend lives.'' Naruto said.

The nurse came in and told the blonde he's okay and can get out of the hospital.

''You have a little problem controlling you internal organs, but no big deal'' the nurse said before they all left.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**SORRY FOR ALL THE PEEPS THAT WAITED FOR ME 1 YEAR TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER HAHA! Now I woke up and next chapter coming very fast! 33 mwahahaha**


End file.
